Portal 2 a retelling
by Snowpea175
Summary: I made portal 2 into my own


The story of chell

By james walters

Part 1 the awakening

_Well it all started about a year or 2 I can't really tell though because I don't see the sun that often so I can't I am still the same age I was because every 100 test's I go back in to a cryo bed and it saves the age health every thing so yeah i'm still here and nothing has changed since then but the same thing happens every test this same voice comes to me I hate hearing that stupid thing her. _"**here we go again you know there was three different ways do do that you picked the dumbest and hardest one**" _the big booming voice always spoke the sound probably would kill most if they knew what she could do and why she should and could do it but that's not the point.I thought I defeated her but well I didn't and that's where this starts._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~()()~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I awake in the room I am so familiar with the cryo room a more upgraded version and we'll only for the best test subjects I only went in there once and that was when I was trying to find __**her **__and well I awoke in there hereing the robot voice. I had never heard before "_you have been asleep for 99999999999999"_. It kept going in the background for the entire time __almost the entire time then I here a new voice a british accent and a almost robot like voice "_hello anybody in there" I _open the door and find a core of some sort and jump back its on a rail I did not think that something in the facility would still work if that was still where I was he continued "_well there you are you look" he stop for a moment and then continued "fabulous" he lied "i'm Wheatley" he comes through the doorway "if you can hear me say apple" _I don't speak because I don't want to give them the satisfaction of me speaking so I dont I jump instead "_oh well ok" _he went up through the hole in the ceiling and he was gone he was a big ball about the size of head a greyish white color his blue eye was cracked and he looked old and beat up I did not know why but I just hoped I wasn't in that stupid facility again. I don't lie on the fact I could hear him but on the fact that I can't speak "_hold on tight" _he yelled from above I did the container crashed and banged against other things the front tor open and painting and furniture went flying all over the place and then __**CRASH **__we were there I got out he told me that he would meat me some place and I have to find a portal gun then I knew I was still in the place I most despised aperture labs great i'm here again I jumped down into a cryo room and very old one but still a cryo room I see a mirror and saw how bad I looked aperture tank top with as jumpsuit tied to my waist and still was on from the waste down and it looked weird I also still had the white and black long fall boots so when I jump from a long distance I don't die I jump down from the top and do some old testes with portal doors and the find myself at the portal gun __**CRASH **__the floor caves in and I fall down to the floor and into water I go along and run by some turrets and find the portal gun its sparks but it still works the portals seem a bit unstable but it will do I do some more testes and go to find wheatley at the end of a rail he says "_well I need to get of but she said if I go off the rail it would kill me but here goes nothing and also catch me"_then be for me im ready he runs of the rail and falls into my arms and he not that heavy though I wonder how he works without a rail to ride on we play around for a bit in some tests and then we get to a dark and gloomy and then we go a bit and find her I then definitely know were here in the place I most despise I put wheatley and don't anything else "_I will try and get the elevator to come up he tries a few things and it doesn't do anything but…" I _panic trying to tell him to stop without speaking but it doesn't work he keeps doing it until I hear_ "**hello again and well.."she cuts off and starts again"you're here still after all these years I was dead… you could have gone away but you come back and after you murdered me" **_she grabs wheatley and crushes him like a cup and throws him aside"let's_ **forget our differences and forget what you did for science**" _she picks me up and tosses me to the other side of the room down a pit and I black out._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~()()~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Part 2 test after test

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~()()~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I wake up who knows how long later from that problem we had from a while back but I have to go I don't know why i'm helping him but I can guess I will get me out of this place but well I have to keep going I get up and almost die from turret fire great I think to myself the portal gun I got is still working barley but it still works then I put the orange portal under one turret and put the blue one on the ceiling the the turret and he fly all over and gets destroid _"**good by**" _**BANG!CRASH!BOOM! **_ _He exploded into bits I did the same thing thing the others and finally I went to the top of the test and grabbed a cub went to the button then the door opens a little bit and then click and snapped opened I jumped back and froze just before the ledge but what was I expecting its been who knows how long so yes it's probably old and not working properly so I went through the door and found myself with wheatley in front of me he seemed fine but he still was sparking and not doing to well I picked him up and then he yelled "get off of me"aaaaaaaaaaaaa" we then went a lot of testes herring the same thing over and over again "__**you can't do that again" **__we get there and fight a lot to get him in the chamber thingamabobber that changes cores now we try and stop her from stopping us but she tricks the system by saying_ "**yes i'm ready to do this" ** _she said sarcastically and the it beagan "is this going to hurt" wheatley scared _"**oh this will hurt" **_she thundered sarcastically _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~()()~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Part 3 G.L.A.D.O.S

_She is as big as a 3 story building and as wide as a 2 trailer trucks she is big she is a robot is mostly white and black her robot head is a rectangle which is also white and the center is black with a yellow dot as the eye giant parts sticking out going up to the top and more so much more that you would not want to know what it is and so now it's the same thing the big thing but with wheatley were glados's head was of the giant robot that was her._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~()()~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Part 4 wheatley science

_Wheatley is lifting the elevator up when we hear "_**your a moron she did all the work" **_great seriously I guess I can't live one day without her ruining everything "is that what you two think huh" I nod my head no he slowly bringing the elevator down and he drags the head of G.l.A.D.O.S into a hole and 3 minutes later __**DING! **_ "See now shes a potato" _then he punches us down a deadly pit Then I black out._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~()()~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Part 5 cave johnson and the old facility

_I wake up missing my portal gun and potatos gone I feel very weird and wobbly I get up then walk along some deadly pieces of the what looks like old facility and then I find it just then _**CREAK ** **BOOM CRASH POOF **_the entire metal bar I was on just collapsed and I fell thinking I would die I only fell back and there it was the portal gun leaning on the edge I leap for it grab it and fall there's a portable wall on the back of the wall i'm falling down of and then I lean portal up portal down weeeeee I think. I land on my feet _**BOOM!** _As I slam into the ground the boots take the impact and don't die then I hear a crackling sound of a speaker? I think that's what it is then I here "_hello hello oh there you are former test subject" _I_ _almost jump out of my skin and then it spoke again "_welcome to the aperture science enrichment center whether you are a astronaut or a olympic athlete or an average man or woman your welcome here just do some simple tests and then we can get you over to the more hard tests for now let me introduce myself in cave johnson ceo and founder of this grand place and you must be…. Let me look at my forms real quick….. You must be steven gross…. Ok so lets give you a quick rundown once you get to the test" I _feel very weird i'm not steven or what not but that is weird I think it was a recorded message _

Part 5 first test from the old facility

_It was really hard actually and was not a well hard test im mean I would be hard for newcomers for people to find out what to do you had the standard block on a button move the black to leave the test but then the voice came back on _΅so uh sorry of that door doesn't work well we are having some difficulty working out why it wont open but if it does work ignore that part of the tape so let's get down to business here so we can only get to testing the next test will well turn your blood into peanut butter water so if you have allergies then tell a test associate so we don't kill you on accident so ok do the test right now " _that was a little weird but keep going then I come across a zombie I think it was a moving dead body then I make the connection the tag had ste gr most of the suit was ripped but you could tell it was the last test subject to come into the old facility I knocked him into to the acid and kept going _

Part 6 testing to far?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~()()~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Its was three days stuck here so far but I came across this weird test I looked like it wasn't supposed to be there but it was I went across then I here _"**bird bird bird get it away get it away!" ** _it said out loud as fast as it could I think it was potatos but I wasnt shure _"**ok it went away good so well put me on the portal gun I think or some way to keep me we nee dto put aside our difrences and not die here if you help me I help you ok" ** _i nod slightly but keep going she seemed to black out for a bit then we come acroos a loby some time had passed after a few test but we still found a lobby _"


End file.
